


My Lover's the Sunlight

by iliveinthemoon



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Public Humiliation, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Anne has taken a lover (guess who!!) and the King knows about it, but how?  And what does he do when he finds he is becoming confused by his own feelings for his wife's lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover's the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Musketeer's fanfic and a F/M relationship at the heart of it (so please be gentle with me!!!)
> 
> I just love the TV show The Musketeers and honestly think that Santiago, Alexandra, Ryan, Luke, Tom and Howard are so cute and adorable and work so excellently together :):):D
> 
> The title is a line from the Hozier song 'Take Me To Church'.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The King is lying in his bed, trying to sleep but his mind wont let him, it is racing with thoughts he’d sooner not entertain. He’d heard the rumours that the Queen had taken a lover, but he chose to ignore them, preferring to pretend that they don’t exist. Of course the Queen would never be so foolish to take a lover, not when they still need to produce children. Yes they have the Dauphin, but they still need more children to secure his bloodline and legacy, so Anne would never take such a risk to have a lover and potentially fall pregnant with this man’s child, unless of course he could not produce children himself. Gah, he cannot bear to think of it.

The idea that his Queen is in her quarters with this un-named man sets his blood to boil. The thought of this man’s hands on his wife’s soft skin enrages him. It is not rage from love, but the fact that she is his Queen, his wife, the Mother of his child. His. Yes he loves Anne, but not in a passionate way, it had never been passionate between them. His weekly visit to her bedchambers always lasted just as long as it needed to. He would arrive, hopefully plant his seed and then leave. It was all very mechanical and scheduled, never spontaneous or sensual. His love for the Queen was affectionate to an end for public eyes, but she would recoil from him and his touch in private, so their intimate moments together were routine. She would be in her bed clothes, he would climb on top of her and he would push inside of her, noticing every time the grimace and tension around her eyes as he did so. Then he would thrust as quickly as possible, wanting the moment to end for both of them as fast as possible, knowing that it was a labour to them both. He would reach his conclusion and then plant a gentle kiss on her temple before he leaves and returns to his own apartments.

Louis’ nostrils flare at his own thoughts as he climbs out of his cold and lonely bed. He pulls on his robe and glances over his shoulder, always a little curious – scars from his Mother’s plots. He steps over to the candleholder on the wall and pulls it down. With a creak, a section of wall gives way to a secret passage. He picks up a lit candle on the bed stand and disappears into the passage. He hurries along the cold and draughty and long forgotten secret corridors. His Father had shown him when he was a boy, before he was assassinated. He soon arrives at the Queen’s apartments. Anne is unaware of them and as far as he is concerned she will never know of their existence unless there was an absolute need for it. 

He never understood until now why the wall to the oneside of the Queen’s bed was a thick glass with a religious scene painted over it inside the bedroom, so you'd never know it was a window. He’d never spied on Anne before, he’d never felt the need, but now the notion had caused it. He recalls his Father telling him that you could see into the room through the lighter colours of the painting. And it is in front of the pale orange of a robe he finds himself standing. Slowly he looks up, and shuffles a little closer, his breath is trapped in his chest as he peers through the glass and toward the bed of his wife, his Queen. 

He squints, the bed is empty. It is late, he knows that, so where is the Queen? Surely she doesn’t visit her lover, that would be a danger even she wouldn’t entertain. And then there they are. His Queen and her lover. A man he recognizes. A man of low birth, a man he had commissioned into his regiment of Musketeers. A man sworn to protect him. The musketeer Aramis. He lets out his breath in a low hiss and his nostrils flare even wider as he watches the Queen respond to the Musketeer’s kiss and his touch in a way he knows she will never respond to his. 

He scowls as he sees that their clear desires, lust and passion is so great that they don’t even completely undress. The Queen expertly undoes the Musketeer’s breeches as they continue to kiss. The musketeer’s hands are cupping her face, as if he is holding a delicate bird. Louis clenches his jaw before gawping as he watches his wife push her hand into the front of the Musketeer’s breeches, which causes the man to stretch his back and from what Louis can hear mutter words in Spanish against her smiling lips. 

He continues to watch as his wife climbs onto the bed, her chest is heaving in breathlessness and anticipation. She has a wild look in her eyes, one he’d never seen before. The Musketeer climbs onto the bed and crawls up to the Queen, so he is now between her legs and they are again kissing passionately. Louis purses his lips, never had he witnessed this side of his wife, so unabashed. The Musketeer pulls off his shirt and leans over the Queen. Louis is sure he recognizes the necklace around the Musketeer’s neck, but from this angle he cannot be sure. He leans closer toward the glass and accidently bumps his head, and jolts upright out of fear that they have heard him.

Slowly he peers though the glass once again and is strangely relieved to find that he hadn’t disturbed the lovers. He shuffles down the painting and finds another light colour to see through, this one is better. He is now level with the top of the bed, he can see them all the more clearer now. But that also means he can see the look of love in the Queen’s eyes as she takes hold of the gold cross hanging from the Musketeer’s neck and presses it against her lips as their eyes lock together. A pang pierces his heart, it is a look of love she had never given him and he suspects she never will. 

Anne raises her hand to gently cup the Musketeer’s cheek and Louis is sure that he heard her say ‘Mi amor.’ He feels something, but he’s not quite sure what. Is it anger? Hate? Jealousy? Sadness? All of them at once he is sure. The Musketeer responds to the Queen’s soft and loving words by kissing her, but it is gentle, almost fleeting. He then moves along her jaw and neck. His kisses clearly having an affect on Anne, as she bites down on her bottom lip while gripping his hair with her hand. The Musketeer kisses along the Queen’s collarbone, before turning his attentions further south. He doesn’t move the thin fabric of the nightdress. No, he kisses through it, drawing a gasp from the Queen as he presses a kiss on one of her nipples through the material.

Louis’ mouth falls open, as he watches the Musketeer tease the Queen with his tongue. He presses his hands against the glass he cannot stop watching. The Musketeer peppers kisses down the Queen’s stomach and arrives at the bunched up hem of her nightdress. Louis feels his mouth has gone dry as he watches with great curiosity as to what exactly the man is going to do. 

Aramis looks up at Anne and smiles as he sees the pink flush on her cheeks. He catches her eye and naughtily raises his eyebrows with a wicked grin as he gently lifts her one leg and kisses along her pale skin, moving closer and closer to the Queen’s private parts. Anne gasps and grips the bed covers as Aramis begins to kiss her in her most delicate area. Her eyes flutter close and she arches her back up in pure bliss. ‘Mi amor. Te amo.’ She gasps loudly as she grabs hold of Aramis’ hair and roughly tugs at it causing him to hiss slightly. But even with Anne pulling on his wild hair he doesn’t falter.

Louis can feel his palms sweating against the glass, which mists up with every heavy breath he makes, his eyes are wide as he watches gripped, as his wife moans in a tone he’d never heard her make before, it startles him a little. Louis feels himself stirring and a wash of embarrassment. But he quickly realizes that it’s not the sight of his Queen in the throws of passion, it’s the Musketeer that is arousing him. Watching the muscles in the Musketeer’s back and shoulders tighten and relax as he pleasures the Queen with his mouth. The sight of his one hand gripping round the Queen’s thigh as he holds her steady against her lusty spasms. Everything about this man and his actions are drawing the King in and causing his heart to beat a little faster. Louis doesn't fight his interest as he fixes his eyes on the Musketeer.

The Queen mumbles something, but Louis doesn’t catch the Spanish words tumbling from his wife’s lips. Whatever is was she said causes the Musketeer to withdraw his mouth from her, much to the Queen’s clear displeasure. But Aramis is quick to ease her annoyance with one swift movement as he pushes down his breeches and underclothes to half way down his thighs. Anne’s lips curl into a smirk as she looks down at her lover. She licks her lips in anticipation. Louis shifts to see what it is she is looking at and his eyes widen when he catches sight of the Musketeer’s erection. He feels jealous and inadequate, knowing that his own is manhood is a disappointment to even himself. But even then he is captured by the body of this Musketeer.

Aramis crawls up the Queen’s body once again, tenderly kissing as he moves before arriving at her mouth. He teases her with his kisses before sinking down against her, she groans in need. Louis gulps slowly as he feels himself becoming harder and harder. His pupils dilate as he watches, as if in slow motion, the Musketeer ease himself into the Queen. Anne gasps loudly, but the expression on her face and the look in her eyes is not of pain or discomfort, but want and need.

Aramis begins to move, slowly at first, but he soon increases his pace and the pair moan and groan, unknown to them that Louis is watching intently the other side of the secret glass only a few steps away. Louis slips his hand beneath his bedclothes and hesitantly touches himself, gasping at the feeling of his own hand.

Anne and Aramis move in time with one another, clinging onto one another, kissing and touching the other. Louis feels himself rapidly reaching his conclusion, far quicker than the lovers on the bed, who continue to move and gasp together. Louis presses his forehead against the glass and closes his eyes panting for air. He feels all at once dirty and relieved as he jolts through his conclusion, his eyelids fluttering close. He leans against the wall next to the glass and listens to them as they keep going, much longer than he did.

A while later the Queen and the Musketeer arrive at their joint climax, both of them gasping and groaning loudly. Louis keeps his eyes close as he finally calms his own breathing while hearing them mumble in Spanish to one another, recognizing his Queen pant ‘Te amo, mi caballero. Mi amor’ and the Musketeer breath back ‘Te amo, mi amor. Mi reina.’ Louis scowls at the words spilling from the Musketeer’s mouth, the recognition of his Queen. He knows that if he doesn’t act then soon the rumour will spread and he will be made to look a fool to his subjects and there is no way the King of France can be viewed as anything less that a strong ruler and leader of his people. The Queen has had her fun, but now he needs to reminder her of her position and the Musketeer of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please let me know what you think if you've got a spare minute :) 
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes (especially with the Spanish - I don't speak Spanish so my source of reference was google translate!!!) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the characters depicted - they are the property of Dumas and brought back to life by Hodges for the BBC!!!


End file.
